


The Power of a Fitz Hug

by AgentOfShip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: When Bobbi and Hunter have an argument after a long mission that didn't go as planned, Jemma and Fitz are here to fix it and make sure they all get the reunion they deserve.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	The Power of a Fitz Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for_the_love_of_wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/gifts).



> For @ready_to_kick_some_ass and the prompt "You look like you need a hug" and Sci&Spies. Hope you enjoy :)  
> Beta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley :)

"You look like you need a hug."

Hunter startled just a little bit but didn't look up from whatever he was pretending to watch on his phone. 

"No, I don't. Impulsive idiots don't deserve hugs."

Fitz sighed as he joined his boyfriend on their small couch.

"You know she didn't really mean it."

"Yes, she did!"

"Okay, fine, she did. But just because you scared her. Scared all of us really," Fitz replied with just a hint of reproach in his voice. 

Hunter finally looked up, rolling his eyes to the back of his head. 

"Oh like you wouldn't have all done the same! Especially you, the man who dove through a bloody hole in the universe for Jemma." 

Fitz smiled as he reached for Hunter's hand, forcing him to let go of his phone. His boyfriend was sulking like a teenager. Fitz was rubbing off on him it seemed, although not in the best possible way.

"Of course I would have. That's why I'm only a little mad at you and mostly grateful for potentially saving Bobbi's life."

"Well, tell her that!"

It wasn't supposed to be a very dangerous mission but whenever he was stuck in the lab with Jemma while their lovers were out there, they were always a little worried, especially when it lasted as long as this one. But when they finally saw Bobbi and Hunter get out of the elevator after a week of absence, relief was soon replaced with confusion as the two seemed to be arguing rather seriously and very loudly. 

The two scientists had quickly understood what had happened despite hearing the explanations between heavy, exasperated huffs and objects being put down on the table with unnecessary strength. Hunter had apparently thrown himself in front of Bobbi when they were surprised by two armed guards, even though she was wearing a bulletproof vest and he wasn't. It was only luck that the bullet ricocheted on the pipe next to Hunter instead of hitting him but he insisted that it might have hit Bobbi's head if he hadn't done anything. 

Whatever the truth was, it ended with Bobbi walking away towards what Fitz supposed was her now seldom used bunk and Hunter huffing before walking towards Fitz's bunk, the biggest one they now all shared. Fitz had had one of those silent conversations with Jemma and she followed Bobbi while Fitz followed Hunter. Which was for the best. He knew Jemma even better than Bobbi and Hunter and she would have probably scolded Hunter as badly as Bobbi had. 

"Jemma's talking to her. I'm sure she'll be fine in a minute." 

"Don't underestimate her wrath. I've known her longer than you and trust me--"

"And don't underestimate Jemma's ability to convince anyone of anything," Fitz cut him off. After all, she'd convinced him to go into the field with her, putting in motion a chain of events that had ended up with him finally admitting his feelings for her and putting him in the path of the two other people sharing his life. Now, they were both happier than they'd ever been and Jemma wasn't going to let a little spat between Bobbi and Hunter get in the way of their reunion.

"And don't underestimate the power of a Fitz hug," he added, opening his arms for his boyfriend before he could say anything else. 

Hunter tried to remain grumpy but Fitz could see his lips twitching. He might play tough sometimes but his boyfriend was as much a softie as he was and Fitz knew he needed all the love and affection after a long mission. Not to mention, Bobbi wouldn't be able to resist a tender and mushy Hunter.

"You're ridiculous," he said and Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Am I? Or is it the grown man insisting on remaining grumpy instead of accepting his boyfriend's embrace? But if that's what you want, I could join Bobbi and Jemma over there. Neither of them is mad at _me_ and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't refuse my--"

Fitz was cut off by Hunter's lips. The kiss was short but sweet and tender and very much welcome after spending days worrying for his lovers. Hunter's arms remained around him after he broke the kiss and Fitz tightened his hold. His hand moved up his lover's back, ending up in his short hair to pull his head gently against his shoulder. Fitz wasn't the biggest, strongest man there was but he knew how to give a good hug and pour all the love and affection he felt for someone into it. He had perfected that "technique" during all those years of pining over his best friend and thinking that was the only way he could ever show his love for her. Now, he had a great many other ways to show it to his three wonderful lovers but that didn't mean he would ever stop hugging them.

Hunter sighed happily and Fitz's lips pulled up as he closed his eyes. Hunter's muscles were still tense but he could feel them slowly relax as he soaked in Fitz's body heat and melted under his soft caresses. 

And it wasn't like Fitz didn't need the hug himself. Knowing there was always a possibility that one of them wouldn't come back one day was taking its toll on him. On all of them. Actually, he was willing to bet Jemma was doing just the same with--

A warm weight was suddenly all pressed up again his back and a pair of arms was reaching for him, apparently from behind Hunter. Fitz opened one eye and grinned as he got confirmation of what he'd felt. Jemma was the one behind him while Bobbi was behind Hunter, her face against his shoulder while her long blond hair had spread over both his and Hunter's head. 

"See, you shouldn't underestimate the appeal of a Fitz hug," Fitz whispered into Hunter's ear before loosening his hold on his boyfriend. Hunter turned around to look at Bobbi, who didn’t seem so mad anymore. 

Jemma hummed her ascent, making a shiver run down his spine as her lips found the sensitive spot just above the collar of his shirt. He relaxed into her embrace. Seemed like whatever Jemma had said or done, the mood had shifted in a very good way. And it was confirmed when Bobbi captured Hunter's lips before he could say anything. It was hungry and messy and, along with the way Jemma pressed kisses on his neck, it made Fitz feel all warm inside. From his heart down to... other parts of his anatomy.

"You're an idiot," Bobbi said when they finally broke the kiss and Hunter barely had the time to protest before she added: "But a well-meaning one with a good heart. And I love you." 

Hunter's lips pulled up as she pushed him back into the couch and straddled his thighs. His hands went straight for her bum but when she leaned forward, it was only to press a chaste kiss to the tip of his nose. 

"But I've been with you all week and I've missed Jemma and Fitz a lot," she fake-whispered into his ear before, in a very graceful Bobbi way, moved off of him and ended up on Fitz's lap with her arms reaching for Jemma who held onto his back like a baby koala.

"Hey, I missed them too!" Hunter protested just before the weight on Fitz's lap increased significantly.

Before long, they were all so tangled up on the couch that Fitz couldn't even say whose lips were on his neck and whose fingers were in his curls. But that wasn't important. All that mattered was that his day was ending in the best way he knew. With laughter filling the room and the people he loved the most all trying to fit into his embrace.


End file.
